1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw blade for a saw machine, especially for an oscillating saw machine or power saw, and, more particularly, to a saw blade for a saw machine having M-shaped twin teeth on its toothed edge, of which a plurality are alternately set to one side or the other of the blade plane, wherein each twin tooth has two tooth tips pointing in opposite directions so as to be effective for two opposite saw blade motion directions.
2. Prior Art
A saw blade of the above-described type having a row of twin teeth is described in German Patent Application DE 296 00 567. Each twin tooth has a shape corresponding to a printed letter "M" with two tooth tips. The respective twin teeth are set with both teeth tips alternately pointing left or right of the blade plane and permit an especially rapid sawing action.
A disadvantage of this saw blade is that it contacts with its teeth row on a comparatively large area of a work piece to be sawed because of the alternate set of the twin teeth on both sides and because of that true, centered and straight sawing is difficult.
Another saw blade of this type with M-shaped twin teeth is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,338. The tooth tips of each of the twin teeth are curved outward or set in respective opposite directions again with the disadvantage that comparatively poor centering is provided during sawing.
Furthermore a circular saw blade is known from DE 83 37 937 with M-shaped twin teeth that are set alternating left and right and provide comparatively little centering action during a gripping engagement with a work piece.